


Within and Without

by Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter



Series: Meadwell and Wicks meet Duke Adventures [7]
Category: Original Work, The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter/pseuds/Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter
Summary: A FBI agent pays a visit to college.





	1. Special Agent Walter Carter meets Chris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An FBI agent pays a visit to the college and gets an unexpected surprise.

Thursday 22nd June. Special Agent Walter Carter was on a mission. An important mission. The mission: to find Terry Wilks, a man who will join Woking College. He was about to call his colleagues to set a perimeter around the college when he looked up and saw Chris Draper, one of the Geography teachers, standing a few feet away.

‘What are you doing here?’ he asked.

Chris said nothing.

Walter repeated his question.

Chris said nothing.

‘Have you got your ID card or something?’ Walter said.

Remaining silent, Chris got out a USB stick.

‘What’s in the USB stick? Can you answer the questions? Don’t turn this into a movie. Turn around.’

Chris pocketed the USB stick and started backing away. 

‘Stay there!’ Walter ran towards him but Chris continued to back away and fell.

Walter’s two other colleagues, a man and a woman, were by his side. They looked a little confused, as Chris was gone.

‘You said on the phone that Chris was here?’ the woman said. ‘Now he’s not.’

‘I don’t know, Jana. I’ll talk to someone who knows this. You guys head back to the college. I will follow.’

‘Ok.’ Jana turned to the man. ‘Come on, Brad.’

They made haste.

Walter came through the Reception area and saw me looking at the photos. ‘Excuse me?’

I turned around. ‘Yes?’

Walter got out his badge. ‘I’m Special Agent Carter with the FBI. I need to ask some questions.’

‘Ok.’ I saw his badge. His first name was Walter. At least his badge said Federal Bureau of _Investigation_ not Federal Bureau of _Justice_ and Department of _Justice_ instead of Department of _Investigation_. I wasn’t sure about this. Would the questions be professional or personal? ‘Ask away.’

Walter turned to the board and found Chris’s picture in the d section. He read out the name and pocketed his badge.

‘He teaches Geography and Law and helps in my IT lessons with Hannah on Tuesdays and Thursdays,’ I said.

Walter nodded. ‘I saw him earlier this morning. He fell and when my colleagues came to the scene he was gone. Can you explain how teachers disappear?’


	2. Bizarre morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walter asks Emily about who was it he saw.

‘Back in Year 11, I did a film called _The Disappearance of Mr Macro._ Teachers say they’ll be back at a certain time, but come later. It wasn’t Chris you saw this morning.’ 

‘What do you mean “it wasn’t Chris you saw this morning”?’

‘It may have looked like Chris, but it wasn't Chris. I'm sure he did look like Chris, and you have every reason to believe that it was him... but it was not Chris.’

Brad, one of Walter’s colleagues, came running up to us. ‘Sorry, Carter, one of the teachers said that he was probably upstairs and…’ he noticed me. He turned to Walter. ‘One of the students?’

Walter nodded. ‘Brad, why don’t you check the staff room? I’ll check upstairs.’

The other agent ran his fingers through his hair. ‘Sure. I’ll go do that.’ He turned around and followed the sign that pointed to the staff room. 

‘You might see him in the Learning Support staff room. I’m going to continue looking at the pictures.’

Walter was about to leave when he remembered the question. ‘About what you said, who was it, if it’s not…’ he checked the board again, ‘Chris Draper?’

I smiled at the FBI agent. ‘A friend.’


	3. In depth of the Government

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily explains to Agent Carter about the Government.

‘It’s Duke. He’s a friend of mine. So are Charlotte Meadwell and Emma Wicks.’

‘Duke?’

‘Yeah. He wanted to visit before everyone breaks up for summer, but his life is in danger. Terrible danger from people who want to hurt him. We can’t let those people get him.’

‘Who are those people?’

‘People known as the Government, to Charlotte, Emma and me. They work for the Black Smoke Z - his name is odd for a lot of people, so I call him by his first initial - who has sinister plans for everyone. If it doesn't make sense, think of it like the _X-Files_ with plans of colonisation.’

‘We won’t. I promise.’ 

‘Thanks, Agent Carter.’ I felt assured that the FBI agent can help stop the evil - luckily not with a gun. Maybe that was why he was sent here: to help Charlotte, Emma and me.

‘How did you know about this group?’

‘My friends and I encountered them many times in the past.’

Walter made his way to Learning Support, after I gave him directions. He would make sure that whoever was out there, he would bring them down.


	4. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duke has a game of hide and seek with Walter and Jana.

Chris, in the staff room of Learning Support, opened the door opposite the table. There were shelves of teacups, teabags and kettles and a fridge. He closed the door and checked the corridor outside before changing into Duke.

By the time Walter got there, he found … George. He knocked on the door.

‘Sorry to disturb you,’ Walter apologised. ‘Have you seen Chris Draper anywhere?’

‘He’s in Law office,’ George answered. ‘It’s near the stairs that lead to Media and the canteen. If you go through rooms 52 and 53 on your left, there is room 54 and then the office.’

‘Thanks.’

Jana joined Walter. ‘Found anything?’

‘Not yet. I’ll check somewhere else. Law office.’

With Jana by his side, he went through rooms 52 and 53 and past room 54, where they taught Law, to the office. They stood outside in the corridor.

‘Is everything alright, Carter?’ Jana asked.

Carter looked around. ‘I've a feeling that something unusual is going on. Like there is more to this case. Or someone knows more than they've been letting on.’

Jana raised a knuckle to the door. ‘I agree.’ She knocked and the two agents were invited inside.


	5. Everyone at Chillout meets Duke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily and Duke go to chillout in room 55 and meet everyone.

On 26th, which was a Monday, at lunch, I went to room 55 where Chill out usually was. Duke was standing in the doorway with me. 

‘Hey, guys!’ I greeted everyone: Daniella, Georgia, Zoe, Cameron, Lauren and George. ‘This is Duke!’

‘You’re welcome to join us, Duke,’ Lauren said.

Duke came in after I did and sat in the seat next to me. Chris was eating lunch next to George on the opposite table. I remembered 5th May where I told George about imagining him going on his knees and begging Chris, which he told the latter after he came in. (He said about owing Chris money.)

Everyone talked about lots of different subjects such as what they will do over the summer holidays such as travelling to faraway countries and visiting relatives.

Some of the students like Zoe I had known from secondary school. I hoped that whatever the future brings, she would enjoy it.


	6. Fight the Future and Project Takeover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walter learns the truth about Duke and the Government come looking for Duke.
> 
> BOTNS - Back of the neck stabber.

Walter came to Learning Support on 29th June. He looked around at the other people in the room before finding me reading a dictionary and copying down definitions in my former science book.

I looked up from the book. ‘You have questions about Duke, right?’

‘Who is he?’ asked Walter.

‘He’s Duke. He's alien. He's a bounty hunter. He has the ability to disguise himself as anyone. Duke is hiding from BOTNS. BOTNS wants to bring him to Daverin’s brothers so they can take his powers.’

‘So, Duke … he disguised himself as Chris to evade another bounty hunter? Duke could become anyone. You, me, any damn one of us.’

‘Any damn one of us!’ I exclaimed. ‘He helped Charlotte with the morph scene in our five minute film back in March.’

‘Cool. Do you know Terry Wilks?’

‘Titus told me that Terry will need protecting from the Black Smoke.’

‘Terry will become Head of Media and Film Department.’ Carter noticed the red jacket I was wearing. ‘Are you alright in that?’

‘I’m fine. I might turn invisible if people keep asking me that. I remember that day of 20th June, after form, that I told Christine that Duke will be coming. He was wearing a jumper and a brown leather jacket. He got in and sat around the table. Christine asked if he was hot and I told her no. Luckily they were both alright.’

There came the sound of a phone ringing from Walter. ‘Excuse me,’ he said and went outside. He answered. ‘Hello?’

After he was done, he returned. ‘Do you know where Stella Kazamia is?’

‘Probably in the IT office. Why?’

‘You know one of my colleagues Brad? He said that he saw Stella in the corridor outside Learning Support.’

‘Tell him to not let her out of his sight.’

‘Brad, keep an eye on Stella. We’ll be right there.’ Walter returned outside, with me following, and saw Brad standing a few feet away … from Stella.

I had a feeling that I knew who the Stella near Brad was. Before I could say anything, three figures came out from the corner of where Business was. I recognised them as the Gov Man and the Brawny Man and BOTNS.

They were talking, until the Gov Man nudged BOTNS and jerked his head in Stella’s direction. The Brawny Man chuckled, seemingly amused with the situation. I sent Stella a message through eye contact: _Run!_

Stella made a run for it into the nearby bathroom. BOTNS was about to follow, but Tom from Media came out.

‘Hey, Tom,’ I said. I pointed to the door with the sign “Male Students”. ‘Did you see a woman go into the bathroom?’

‘No,’ said Tom.

‘You must’ve been imagining things,’ I told the Brawny Man. ‘You thought Stella went into the bathroom, but she went to room 52.’

The Gov Man looked at us – Tom, Walter, Brad and I. ‘Ok. We’ll check room 52.’

BOTNS looked at us before following the Gov Man and the Brawny Man.

I turned to Walter and Brad. ‘Have you been to the canteen? I can take you there, if you want.’

‘That sounds good,’ commented Brad. ‘Do they have sandwiches?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Let’s go,’ said Walter. He held the door open. ‘Shall we?’

Leading the two FBI agents to the canteen, I made sure that they bought the sandwiches they wanted before going back the way I came. Checking to see if the coast was clear, I turned invisible and snuck into the bathroom. I went into one of the stalls, put the lid down and saw Duke in the next stall.

Duke looked like he was going to cry.

‘It’s alright,’ I consoled.

When he saw me, he nodded slightly and smiled briefly.

‘I came to see if you’re ok,’ I said. I remembered on Thursday 23rd March that Duke came to see me – even though it was the girls’ bathroom and he was a _guy_ – and helped me rescued Charlotte and Emma from the Government. ‘The USB stick you showed Walter when he thought you were Chris? You can use it to make a copy of the Government’s plans.’ I looked at the door to see if anyone was coming. There wasn’t. ‘The Gov Man and the Brawny Man are baffled as to how Stella could’ve been in two places at once. I’ll be outside Learning Support if you need me.’

I exited the bathroom, invisible. Thank goodness Duke was safe, but I knew he couldn’t stay in the stalls. Not with BOTNS hunting him down.

I could only hope that Duke would stay safe. I had faith in him.

The next day was Friday. I continued on copying down definitions from the dictionary into my former science book from SJB and I saw BOTNS.

‘Hi,’ I said.

‘Hi. Where is he?’ came the reply.

‘He’s not here. He’s with the FBI agent at SJB. It’s not far. It’s just around the corner.’

The Gov Man, who was with him, looked around. He noticed students and some of the LSAs. ‘Thanks for your help. Have a nice day.’

He and BOTNS left so I could continue with what I was doing – and hope that Charlotte and Walter were ok.

At the building where the Government operated were Walter and Charlotte.

‘We need to get to the computers,’ said Walter. He and Charlotte entered an empty room with computers and went over to one of the desks.

‘It’s locked,’ Walter sighed when he saw the lock screen. He noticed someone. It was the Spanish Speaking Man. ‘Can you help us?’

‘ _Si,’_ the Spanish Speaking Man said and unlocked the computer.

‘Have you got the USB stick?’ Walter asked.

Charlotte nodded and got the USB stick from her pocket. She handed it to the Spanish Speaking Man who inserted it into the USB port and made a copy of the files in the documents before returning it to Charlotte when the copying was done and the USB had been safely ejected.

‘What’s the Government’s plan?’ Walter turned to the door to check if anyone was coming.

The Spanish Speaking Man handed him a folded piece of paper and hurried out of the room and gestured to follow.

‘We should go,’ said Walter and he and Charlotte followed the Spanish Speaking Man to the entrance. ‘Thanks.’

‘ _De nada_ ,’ the Spanish Speaking Man replied. He turned and went in one direction with Charlotte and Walter going another.

Walter unfolded the paper and read it. It said about how the Black Smoke called Zgtozata who wanted to take over all worlds – Azarth, Azark, Primosae, Quarth, Daewde, the Aerean’s Dimension and Earth.

After dropping Charlotte off at her house, Walter got his phone and made a call to Brad to tell him of the note. The FBI agent didn’t know that Charlotte was really Duke in disguise.


	7. Encounter with the Smoke and escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily and Duke encounter Z for the first time.

On the morning of the fourth of July, I was in Media. Duke came in at eight forty–five. I said hi. Duke waved. He was wearing casual: black trousers, black shoes, white t-shirt (with three stains, for some reason) and brown leather jacket.

‘Charlotte is on a Business trip, if you want to know,’ I said. The room looked the same but felt different without her. Same went for Emma.

Since Charlotte was away, Duke used the chair that she occupied. I hope she had a fab time on the trip.

After the lesson, the Gov Man was there with the Brawny Man and BOTNS and black smoke was behind them. Zgtozata!

‘You knew how I interacted with Charlotte and Emma and how important they were to me and that if they were in danger that we would come running to the rescue.’

‘Well, yes, we knew, but we knew that the second year students had already left in May half term, so the Brawny Man was suspicious when he saw “Gareth” wondering around Woking College. Where is the FBI agent?’

‘I don’t know.’

Zgtozata enveloped Duke.

‘He said that he was going to SJB,’ I said, not wanting the enemy to hurt my friend. ‘He had asked the teachers about a man called Raiden, but they weren’t familiar with his name.’ I looked around the corner of the media corridor before turning my attention to the men in suits. ‘You covet Duke. Without him, you are nothing!’ With that I ran and Duke followed. We went to Learning Support through the English corridor.

The next day, everyone was like ‘What?’ when Stella said she was leaving. Luckily we were allowed to leave with Celebrations chocolate. I took two Bountys (one of them was for Emma, as Bounty was one of her favourite chocolates) and thanked Stella for the final time before leaving the room.  
Duke gave Stella a good luck card.

‘Duke, I’m ecstatic to call you friend,’ I said as we made our way to Media, after I gave Emma the other Bounty. ‘You avoided the urge to grab Brad by the throat when you pretended you were Stella. You are goodhearted. You’re a good friend. Someone I’d give my life for.’

In media, I gave Emma the video that Charlotte and I did with Kitty Bates – a spoof of Someone Like You by Adele – and included a cream Labrador in the chorus. She liked the video and smiled.


	8. Everyone is safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily is reunited with Duke and the others.

The Government were at college on 6th July – the last day. After an unusual lesson of Maths with just Sue, Duke and me, I went to IT in room 52 with Hannah Robertson.

At 11.05, IT had finished and I was about to go to Learning Support, and so was Chris, but the Gov Man and BOTNS were blocking the way.

Luckily, Emma came to the rescue. ‘The person you’re looking for is in English,’ she told BOTNS and the Gov Man.

‘Thanks Emma,’ said Chris and he saw someone looking like Emma sitting at the PC in room 47! He faced the Emma standing before him.

“Emma” revealed herself as Duke, to Chris’s amazement.

12.40 marked the end of the Media lesson.

‘Watch the videos, for Duke,’ I said to Emma.

‘I will,’ promised Emma.

I took the door leading to outside and saw Duke, who I ran into his arms.


End file.
